


Warrior Witches

by QueenoftheArchives



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Hagrid is a sweetheart fight me, Just read it IM TIRED OKAY, Lily and Relda are badass motherfuckers, MoD!Prodigy!Amazing!SuperMagical!LilyandRelda, The Maruders are basically THE DREAM TEAM YAAAAAASSS, characters have feelings and flaws like REAL PEOPLE, nomarysuecharacters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheArchives/pseuds/QueenoftheArchives
Summary: Set in the 1940s, London and Paris.Ever since they were children, Relda and Lily have been treated like second class citizens- trophy wives, useful only to be married off to the next eligible pureblood bachelors and carry their children. Shipped off to an all-girls boarding school until they come of age, Relda and Lily are determined to not only escape their sexist society but become better than anyone believes they can be.Across the world in Hogwarts, Scotland, the famous Marauders are enjoying their Hogwarts years before they have to make the ultimate decision- which side are they going to join when the inevitable war breaches the horizon? For every man must fight, whether for good or evil. Sirius Black must hide his powerful magic from his family so he doesn't become Voldemort's next conquest, whereas James Potter can flaunt his for all to see, as he is already a blood traitor- but he doesn't. For to become a powerful member of the light side means being struck down with your family, and James will do anything to protect his little sister, Relda.Two sides of a bloody war collide and crash, hoping to be resolved one day by a prophecy- a prophecy detailing two powerful witches.





	1. Chapter One - Unfortunate Endeavours

**CHAPTER ONE - UNFORTUNATE ENDEAVOURS**

  


6 February 1928

 

The five-year-old Esmerelda peeked out of the front window, hoping to see the carriage arrive. Dismayed to see that nothing was there, she crept back to her desk and continued to pretend to revise the Malfoy and Bulstrode family trees. Her governess clip-clopped into the room and Relda quickly looked over the tree once more - she didn’t really _need_ to study, after all, she had a rather useful eidetic memory - and looked up innocently at Ms. Gamp, who scowled.

 “Don’t you do that innocent act with me, Miss Esmerelda,” she said crossly. “I know well that you were most definitely not looking over those papers as you should have been doing! And, if you _must_ know, the Blacks have arrived.”

 Before Ms. Gamp had even finished her sentence, Relda had shot out of her chair and pressed her face to the window with bated breath, just in time to catch a glimpse of Lily disappearing through the doorway below. Relda turned tail and sprinted towards the door, only for Ms.Gamp to step in front of her. “Oh no, Miss Esmerelda,”she scolded, wagging a finger. “You’re not to leave until you’ve told me _all_ of Lord Amycus Bulstrode’s generation.”

 Relda looked at her desperately. Lord Amycus Bulstrode hadn’t been on the page she had just memorized.

“But Ms. Gwamp-”

“ _Enunciate_ your words, child!”

“Yes, Miss,” Relda said dutifully.

“As I was saying, Lord Bulstrode’s generation?”

Relda shook her head. “Don’t know.”

Ms Gamp sighed irritably. “ _Now_ , child!”

Relda lost her temper. The sides of her vision started to flicker green as she lifted her hands. Emerald fire blossomed across her hands, leaping and dancing.

Ms Gamp started to back away in horror, then halted. Reda had no idea how long they stood there - seconds, minutes, hours - until Ms.Gamp coughed and Relda realised that the fire in her hands had gone out.

The boy at the door stared.

  


********************************************************************************************

  


“Come on Sirius, let’s play tag.”

Sirius shook his head. “Tag is for _babies_. What about hide-and-seek?”

“Yeah! I’ll count,”said James, grinning. “Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight…”

 Sirius smirked and headed up the stairs. He looked towards the passage that lead to James’ room, but dismissed the idea as too predictable. Instead, perhaps…

He looked in the opposite direction and spotted an unlocked doorway hanging open.

_Perfect._

He crept through the doorway, hearing James’ voice from far off. “ _Ready, steady, beware my wand!_ ”

 

Sirius wandered through the corridors, taking in the dark burgundy carpets and high ceilings. All too soon, he came to a dead end. He turned all around and rolled his eyes when no doors came to light - _Just my luck_ \- but stopped mid-roll when he spotted a trapdoor set in the ceiling. _Nice._

 

He jumped to touch it and stepped back in shock when a silver ladder unfurled rapidly, reaching the ground.The rope felt like silk under his hands as he clambered up to the top. His head bumped the ceiling and Sirius swore. The trapdoor made a little _pop_ sound and swung open. Sirius grinned and heaved himself up out of the opening, only to find himself in a pitch black... _hole_?

When his eyes adjusted to the light, Sirius saw a thin sliver of glowing green light along the ground. He leant a hand on the wall and fell through - a tapestry, he realised - landing hard on his knees. He swore for a second time and stood up, James and hide-and-seek forgotten.

Sirius was in a long hallway, carpeted with rich purple fabric and decorated with numerous candlesticks, paintings and elaborate altars, clearly made to Merlin, the magical god.

His attention was drawn to the green light flickering across the floor once again, and he followed the line of light to its source - a half-open doorway on the opposite side of the hall.

 

Sirius crept across the hallway and peeked around the door, barely stifling a gasp. Inside was a richly carpeted bedroom, elaborately designed in subtle shades of green and silver, much like his own. From what he could see, the only furniture was the huge bed, window seat and desk on the left side.

Two people stood in the middle of the room -  a small girl and a middle-aged woman, possibly a governess. The governess was cowering against the wall, which surprised Sirius for a moment until he finally realised the _real_ source for the flickering green light - the little girl. Green fire danced across her hands and in her eyes, jumping and bounding. _Accidental magic_ , Sirius thought. But accidental magic was unheard of in a child so young - the earliest recorded instance, he thought, was in a very powerful eight-year-old by the name of Albus Dumbledore.

 

Sirius was broken out of his inner dilemma when the governess cleared her throat and left through one of the doors in the room, her heels clacking on the floor as she did so. He noticed the fire in the girl’s hands and eyes had completely gone out - now she stood in the middle of the room, expression blank.

 

Sirius left, and didn’t see his betrothed again for five years, and by then… by then, he had forgotten how dangerous she could be.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set.

**PROLOGUE**

 

8 Febuary 1923

 

 _My dearest friend, Lady Walburga,_  
_I trust you are well? I write to tell you the good news - I have given birth to a beautiful baby girl, whom I am naming Esmerelda. I trust that you are still partial to the agreement whereupon we decided on last time? After your Lillian being born last week and James and Sirius both five, things have worked out quite nicely. I suggest meeting next week - after I have recovered sufficiently - to make the Unbreakable Vows. Should we agree on something with their children? You know, of course, of the curse on our families, but we may be able to twist that. Another concern has been brought to my attention, however. James has been showing rather Gryffindor traits recently. The Potters have always been Gryffindor, but my side of the family has been Slytherin for centuries. I would have hoped that he’d have taken after me. Well, there is still time._  
_The Snapes have contacted me asking after Esmerelda, as their son is a good age. I declined, of course. Even if you and I hadn’t already settled matters between Esmeralda and Sirius, the boy has a filthy Muggle **bastard** for a father._  
_Write soon for confirmation._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Lady Euphemia Potter._

Lady Walburga Black cackled in glee as she folded the parchment carefully and leaned against the doorframe, a rare lapse in dignity. She knew that she deserved it, however. The last week had been wracked with anxiety and terror. She had been worried that Lady Potter would not go through with the agreement, that she would find some loophole, and terrified that frail, tiny Lillian would not make it. She cared little for the child itself, but all their plans would be ruined if the girl had died, or had been deformed. But all was well. She’d write back to tell Lady Potter that of course, Sirius and Esmeralda would marry when she was of age. The same went for Lillian and the Potter boy. She’d have to find a new match for Regulus - the girl he was to be betrothed to had died in an accident the day before. Perhaps that Parkinson girl would do…

 

6 Febuary 1928- five years later

 

A shining, intricately engraved silver carriage paused at an equally beautiful pair of gates. They opened soundlessly and the carriage swept through. If anybody had stopped to listen, they would have heard hooves - odd, as there wasn’t a horse in sight - and seen dust rising from the road _ahead_ of the carriage. But that was just another strange thing about it.

Inside the gilded doors were just three occupants, and curious ones at that. If one didn’t look too closely, they would see a beautiful lady with ivory skin and hair as black as the night wearing a burgundy muslin dress with a tight corset, black kid gloves and an embroidered, flowery hat of the same color. A young boy - perhaps ten - wearing black breeches, a black waist length jacket and a white collared shirt, and a young girl, around five, dressed in a green, rather stifling frock that reached below her knees.

But if they did see past this to the peculiar irregularities, they would see a thin wooden stick, around eleven inches, poking out of the lady’s hat… a little golden ball with _wings_ clutched in the boy’s hand… sparkles on the little girl’s shoes that seemed to be flashing different colors...why, it was almost _magical_.

The carriage rolled up to the manor at the end of the drive and had barely stopped before the boy jumped out. His jacket flapped behind him as he raced up the steps. The doors opened and a small, messy haired little boy with a sheepish smile peeked out. His round glasses, perched on the tip of his button nose, slipped off and dropped to the ground below. Lady Walburga tutted as she stepped down onto the stone steps.

“Sirius! What have I _told_ you about running? A _proper_ gentleman _never_ goes faster than a brief walk-“

Sirius rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. The little boy at the top of the steps picked up his glasses, dusted them off and slipped them into his pocket. He winked at Sirius.

 

“ _Yeah_ , Sirius, what have I t _old_ you about running? You irresponsible chil-”

“Shut up, James,” Sirius muttered, coming to a halt at the top of the steps.

Lady Walburga helped the little girl out of the carriage. Sirius rolled his eyes.

“Mum, why does Lily even have to come? She’s only five, it’s not as if she’s going to fall in love with James _already_ -”

 

James went bright red. He opened his mouth to say something but Lady Walburga was faster. “Sirius, you know _full well_ that this is the last time that James will see her for six years, so you be quiet!”

Sirius stared at his feet.

Walburga turned to James. “Master Potter, can you enlighten me on where your mother and Esmerelda are?”

 

James shrugged, his expression surly. He scuffed his shoes against the stone. “Dunno.”

Walburga pursed her lips. Sirius nudged James and the two scampered through the door and down the hall, off to find some mischief.

Lily rushed up the steps after them, ff to source some trouble of her own. Lady Walburga watched her wine red hair disappear around the corner and clucked her tongue. _When is that child going to learn to slow down?_

 

Walburga was startled from her thoughts when a shrill voice called out, catching her attention. She looked up sharply, spotting her friend Lady Euphemia Potter descend the dark stone steps with aristocratic grace.

Walburga did not smile, but her frown lessened somewhat.

“Lady Euphemia. A pleasure, as always.”

Lady Euphemia nodded. “As to you.”

Formalities done with, the women got to business.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, hope you're liking this! I'm new to the whole writing online thing, so i hope you'll forgive me if i make a few mistakes. i'll have new chapters up soon - chapters are once a week on the weekends, unless i'm really feeling it and decide to drop a chapter out of the blue. next chapter you'll meet our mains, lily, sirius, relda and James. regulus will be here soon too - you may have to wait a couple chapters, though.  
> all my love,  
> queenofthearchives


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relda and Lily make plans while silent festivities rage in the streets.

**CHAPTER TWO - CONJURING CONSPIRACIES**

25th August 1934

 

The streets of London were sleeping.

 

People lay in their beds, entwined around lovers, curled up with stuffed animals, unaware of the festivities on the streets. For no matter how the partygoers shrieked and laughed, they were absolutely silent - for it was not people that were celebrating.

 

No, it was goblins.

 

Goblins under silencing wards, goblins under invisibility charms. 

 

This night, the 25th of August, was a special day - the day the goblins celebrated the first day of the first goblin rebellion two hundred years earlier.

 

Of course, the little girl curled up on a rooftop several streets away knew none of this. She may have been a witch, but the goblin rebellion was a closely guarded secret among their species, which was why they were virtually impossible to find on this night.

 

On the rooftop, the girl sighed and rolled over; it was three a.m. and she was awaiting a call from her best friend, Relda. The last time they had met - at Yule, almost  _ nine months ago! _ \- she had given her a magical mirror as a present. Lily told their parents that it was a mirror that told you if something was out of place, that she had made herself. This was half true. 

 

After their parents had smiled indulgently and accepted it as the truth Lily had dragged Relda aside and explained to her that it was actually a mirror that allowed them to communicate easily. And she  _ had _ really made it herself.

 

Now, Relda was supposed to call her - if she could get away from her overprotective older brother, James. Relda and Lily were heading off to Beauxbottoms, the school that they’d be residing at for the next four years, and James was very worried about his younger sister, to the point of keeping her up late at nights to give her advice. Education for witches in Paris was little better than Britain - while wizards attended mostly Hogwarts in Britain until they were seventeen and then went on to apply for Masteries and Apprenticeships in various small colleges around the country, there was no witches’ academy in Britain, and none of the small day schools around the country satisfied Walburga, Lily’s mother.

Although young girls shouldn’t learn much magic except for regular, basic charms, a noblewitch would  _ never _ stoop to attending a _ commoner’s _ , (or god forbid, one of lesser blood’s) school.

 

So Lady Walburga and Lady Euphemia agreed on Beauxbottoms, the best magical ladies’ academy in Britain.

 

Finally, Lily’s mirror vibrated softly, startling her from her half-asleep state. She grasped blindly and finally grabbed it and brought it up to her eyes, still blinking repeatedly. 

Relda looked as exhausted as Lily felt. Her black, curly hair was tangled and there were dark shadows under her usually bright green eyes. Lily felt briefly guilty - it was her that had suggested this call, after all - but brushed it off. However tired they both were, this call was a necessity. They needed to make plans before they left.

 

“So, have you got a broom?” Relda asked. 

Lily shook her head. “Mother throws out anything out of date. She bought Sirius the latest Comet last week, but she made Kreacher throw out the Comet 140.”

 

“But that’s the best one!” cried Relda in shock. Relda was far more enthusiastic about brooms than Lily was, and she understood exactly was was old, or new, and she knew all the classics by heart. Lily may not have known much, but she was old enough when the Comet 140 came out a few years ago to remember the general chaos and excitement, especially from Sirius’ reaction to it.

 

“I know,” said Lily, restraining from rolling her eyes, knowing Relda wouldn’t appreciate it. “Still, though, that means I don’t have a broom. What about you?”

 

“I do - two, actually,” confirmed Relda. “James collects brooms; he has a few Oakshaft 79s. Even though they’re absolutely ancient-“

 

“ _ Ancient? _ More like crumbling to dust! You do realise that broom is over  _ fifty-five _ years old, right?”

 

Relda mock-glared at her. “Well, they were the best I could get! I don’t see  _ you _ with any brooms!”

Lily laughed. “You’re right. I’m just…” Her expression turned somber, and her friend glanced at her in concern. “...worried, I guess. I mean… if this doesn’t work…we have no plan B, you know? This is our only plan, the only escape we have- ”

 

“Lily,” Relda  said softly, “This will work. The broom plan is our only  _ escape _ plan, it’s true, but we’ll make more. And, if the next five years go well, we may not even  _ need _ the broom plan.”

“Yeah.”

“Anyway - what route are you taking to school next week? Father wanted to drive Mother and I, but James insisted that…”

Lily sat back and listened as Relda spoke. The two girls talked far into the night, making plans, and conjuring up unlikely conspiracies out of thin air. The only conspiracy that night, however, was their own.

Well… would I really tell you if there were others?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys. i'm a little tired as my birthday was yesterday and i chose to celebrate by staying up very late, but here's the chapter! i'll be updating every weekend, so keep an eye out for new chapters.  
> all my love,  
> queenofthearchives


End file.
